With the prevailing of non-relational databases (NOSQL) in the industry, the traditional Relational Database Management System (RDBMS) faces severe challenges. NOSQL supports a storage mode of key-value pairs. However, in many scenarios, it still defines a table like RDBMS and designs a plurality of columns in a table. It also creates secondary indexes for other columns except main keys. In addition, SQL utilizes the NOSQL product like utilizing RDBMS.
When a table has many rows of data, the creation and maintenance of secondary indexes for a plurality of columns in a table will severely influence performance of a storage system. As a result, it causes certain speed degradation of data storage and query.